My Life Would Suck Withought You!
by nicky40
Summary: Bella Swan is used to her normal life,school, parties, going out with her best friend Rose But what happens when the small town of Herington receives visitors and what happen's when the Cullen's are you're next door neighbors?Will Edward change everything


Beautiful, beautiful sunny Herington , California. I was looking out from my balcony. Nothing truly new, my pool, Mercedes and beautiful polished garden was still the same.

I sighed as I continued to stare out the widow…my life was sometime's kind of boring. But I took comfort in admiring the beautiful day in front of me.

I was truly concentrated when my phone started buzzing wildly in my pocket. _Bzzzzzz….Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz….BZZZZZZZ._

"Ok, ok god I'm coming", I screamed is I rushed over to my massive desk, to find my phone on top of my white Mac Book.

_B..check outside your window..new neighbors! _

_Love ya, Rose!_

I quickly texted her back my hands flying across my sidekick's keyboard,

_Big deal…!_

_Probably old and rich…_

_Why do u care so much?_

_Love ya!_

_-B_

I hit send and my phone began buzzing again, so I quickly opened it to see Rose's text.

_Dummy.. .ur wrong again!_

_Two totally hot boys!_

_I already introduced myself…and man I'm crushing on this Emmett…._

_He has a brother Edward..pretty hot he'll do for you too!. But I called dibs on Em first!_

_Ps..They also have a sister..Alice I love her already and Jazz…_

_Well he's love struck by her!_

_-R_

It's about time something interesting happened around here. The small town of Herington was secluded 40 minute's away from California. Everything here was pretty, perfect, and smelled like Channel Nº5.

I couldn't believe the Black's old house was finally getting moved into, it was almost three year's since they left.

I had to admit after reading Rose's text I was intrigued about these new people, so I might as well go take a look. I'm not half as confident as Rose is to march over there and introduce myself. Maybe I should wait for my mother, who had the perfect neighbor complex and would probably order Croissant's straight from France and go welcome our new neighbors.

I walked out of my huge room quickly, and ran down the master stairs, the only problem with living in a house so big, was that the stairs were horribly dangerous for me so naturally I flew down the stairs landing straight on my butt.

It would have been better, if I didn't happen to be wearing that stupid Gucci dress Rose made me buy last week, and if my mom's whole brunch party didn't have to see me land on my ass, and for worse my dress was way above my panties… so great there you have it my pink Victoria Secret panties were exposed.

I immediately got on my feet, and naturally turned engine red, I pulled my dress back down, and did what Rose always said, just stick your head in the air, you're cutter then all of them. So I smiled and walked straight as I headed out the door.

I turned to look around discreetly to my neighbor's house, I saw a brunette woman fighting with the mover's, and two boys throwing a football ball, back and forth.

I couldn't get a good look from were I was standing, damn that twenty people Gazebo on my lawn, So I did something NOBODY did around here I decided to get the trash out myself, which looked wired since everybody was rich enough to get it done for them.

I quickly picked up the bag of trash, and wrinkled my nose at the smell.

I walked over to the point we're both lawns joined, and there was a trash can placed strategically in the middle.

I lifted the lid and deposited my trash. I looked over to the lawn; the woman who had been standing there previously, had disappeared, which only left the two boys'. One was big and muscular; he was very good looking, and had a baseball cap backwards on his head.

The other boy I couldn't see very well because he had his back turned to me, all I could see was bronze messy hair, which he ruffled with his hand. I began to wonder which one could be Emmett, and which one was Edward.

But I was suddenly broke from my train of thought.

"WATCH OUT", I heard a beautiful voice call out and then everything went blank.

EPOV

"This place is huge!", I said as I stared at our new home.

"Yeah bigger than the house down at Forks", Alice said chirping happily, nothing like a new house to make her happy.

"Kids, I need you to each pick a room", My mother, Esme told us as she walked into the living room, while she guided the mover's, who were about to place my piano.

Alice ran like crazy up the stairs, my brother Emmett followed closely behind almost tackling poor Alice to the floor.

"You are aware that this house has EIGHT FREAKING ROOMS", I screamed not understanding their fight.

"Doesn't matter, I'M GETTING THE BIGGEST", their voices sang back in unison.

After seeing Alice and Emmett wrestle over the rooms, Alice finally chose one with a huge walk-in closet, and Jacuzzi. While Emmett choose the one with the view of our front door neighbor, claiming he got dibs on the hot blond.

After settling myself with the most apart room from everyone in the far back of the house, I started to open boxes, and move things around my bed was already in place, and what really draw me to this room was that the end was just a glass window.

I was tired after that long flight from Forks, so I just collapsed on my bed, to be woken by a knock on my door.

"And that sleeping moron is my brother Edward", Emmett said grinning as he pointed me out to a very pretty blonde. I got up to shake her hand.

"Hey I'm Edward, by the way the moron here is Emmett", I said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rose, and this is my brother Jasper", she said smiling, as she flipped her phone out.

"Hey bro", I said shaking his hand. And they left.

From what I just saw that probably was the hot blonde chick, she was pretty hot, but just not my type, she looked nice, but Emmett was already crazy about her.

I ran back to my bed with every intention of drifting back to sleep, when something caught my eye, in front of my window, which hit east, and gave me a perfect view of my next door neighbors, I saw the most beautiful girl ever, standing in the balcony staring outside with a smile on her face, as she texted quickly into her phone.

I suddenly didn't feel tired anymore, and felt I needed a better look of that girl, but when I was willing to get my binoculars, I know I'm sounding like a stalker but she's gorgeous. She suddenly ran from her room and disappeared out the door.

I got up quickly, I had to see her again, hopefully she'd gone outside, so I quickly looked through my belongings and found my old baseball ball, and ran out of my room toward Emmett's.

"Em, let's go play ball outside", I said, as he threw his iPod on the floor and ran out the door.

"I'll race ya!", he said passing right by me.

I ran quickly outside hoping to see the girl from before again.

Emmett and I started throwing the ball back and forth, I was starting to get frustrated, what if she doesn't live here?!

"Boy's be careful or you'll hit somebody", Esme said moving her hand angrily.

We just laughed and continued playing.

She seemed stressed out enough so she went with the mover's to get Alice's huge wardrobe settled in. My sister was little, but she was a hell of a shopper so they need an army to get all that clothes in.

Emmett forced me to change places with him claiming, Rosalie was outside and that he wanted a better look, so now I had my back to the angel's house.

That annoyed me because it would be harder to see her now.

"Head's up bro", Emmett screamed and I was to distracted looking around for her, to see the ball flying past me at an incredible speed.

"Crap, I missed", I yelled back frustrated.

When I turned back to see where the ball had gone, I saw something very unlikely. The same girl I had seen earlier was putting her trash out, thing that seemed rare for someone to do in this place with such excess of luxury.

But oh no, the ball I had just missed was heading for her, I couldn't do anything, so I just screamed as hard as I could, "WATCH OUT!"

_**Is this any good? Apologies' for spelling, this is a very rough draft! Don't ask me from the idea came because I don't know! I just wrote it and I really hope you liked it..but I can understand if it sucked! feel free to tell me!**_

_**This is really short but it's because it's kind of an introduction/chapter so the story really hasn't taken off! But if you want me to continue with this review and let me know!**_

_**NEXT UP: Bella meet's Edward!**_


End file.
